Go to Jupiter
by Ashplosion
Summary: Kids are mean when they tease each other. So when Chibiusa is told to "go to Jupiter," what does Rei do? Why punish the little jerk, of course! A dash of Reinako fluff.


Rei sighed. She dearly loved her niece and nephew, but they were simply driving her up the wall today. Ever since Mamoru and Usagi had opted to put Chibiusa in a bilingual school, and Haruka and Michiru moved their son into the same school, the children had been unusually competitive. It was making Rei crazy.

She still wasn't sure how she'd gotten roped into babysitting with Makoto and Minako today, or how easily Ami had gotten out of it. Just because she needed to perform a life-saving surgery…

Babysitting with Minako was a given. Minako had only been her lover for the last several millennia, and when the pair had realized it in this lifetime, things fell into place. Where one was, the other was sure to follow.

Now, why were they babysitting in the first place, and why was Makoto here?

"Nuh-uh! Boys go to college to get more knowledge! Girls go to Jupiter to get more stupider!" Rei's eyes flashed as Chibiusa started crying. Like mother, like daughter, Rei supposed.

"Chibiusa, please go talk to your Aunt Mina-chan. I think she might have an ice cream sandwich that will make you feel better. Shota-kun!" The boy trembled slightly and turned to face his livid aunt. Shota wasn't afraid of much, but Mama Michi and Aunt Rei were simply terrifying for the young boy. The miko slowly knelt down in front of the boy.

While he looked just like Michiru, there was no denyng Haruka's motherhood with the boy. His personality was in every way a carbon-copy of his blonde mother.

"You had no idea your Aunt Minako and I spoke English, did you?" She said calmly to the boy in English. Not a trace of a Japanese accent could be heard as she spoke. His bright blue eyes wide, he shook his head furiously. Rei sighed. "Believe it or not, your Aunt Minako was good at more than just gym in high school. She excelled at English. So keep in mind Mama Michi and Aunt Ami aren't the only two that speak English around here. I know you guys like to use it as a secret language since Uncle Mamo-chan and Aunt Usagi-chan don't understand it, but they have eyes and ears everywhere." Rei's eyes darkened noticeably and consciously to send a message to the boy. "Now," she said threateningly, straightening up. "I think you should go tell your Aunt Makoto what you said."

"Aunt Rei, anything but that! She'll shock me till I catch on fire."

"I think you need to worry more about me setting you on fire! GO TELL YOUR AUNT MAKOTO WHAT YOU SAID!"

The boy scampered off, trying not to cry as Minako appeared in the doorway, ice cream sandwiches in tow. Chibiusa had gone outside to play. The miko turned and smirked at her lover.

"That was mean, Rei. And I think Michiru might kill you if you set him on fire."

"Do you really think Makoto would've appreciated that if she spoke English?'

"No, but did you have to put the fear of the gods into the boy?"

"If I don't, who will? Haruka thinks he's hilarious and Michiru has been toned down by Haruka. Besides, Venus… what if he'd said girls go to Venus to get more stupider?" The words sounded strange, especially in English. Minako laughed.

"That's silly and doesn't rhyme," the taller girl taunted back in English. Rei laughed and slipped her arms around the blonde. "But you were will mean, Reiko," she returned in Japanese.

Rei snatched the ice cream sandwich from Minako's hand. "Maybe," she conceded as Minako quirked an eyebrow at her un-Martian response. "But everyone knows that it's boys that go to Jupiter." As the miko deadpanned, Minako could not contain her laughter any longer.

"Why did they teach you at YOUR school, Reiko?!"

An hour later, Makoto was demonstrating the proper way to throw a baseball to the children. Rei and Minako watched from the balcony into the yard, when Rei turned to her lover and smiled. "Can we have kids?" Minako paled.

"Reiko!"

"What?"

"Do you want to spend the rest of our lives sending our son to deal with Aunt Makoto?"

"Minako-"

"I mean seriously… 'Girls go to Jupiter?' I haven't heard that one in two hundred years! What are those American children teaching them at that school?!"

"Mina-"

"And our duty, Reiko… What if something happened? What if an enemy popped up unexpectedly?" Minako's eyes darkened. "We've already made peace with the fact that we'd have to choose duty to Usagi over each other, but could we choose her over our child?"

"MINAKO."

"What?!"

Rei kissed the blonde's cheek lightly and grinned.

"Gotchya."

Makoto and the kids could do nothing but laugh as the Rei vaulted from the balcony with Minako shrieking "YOU'RE SO MEAN, REI!" The instant the miko hit the ground, Minako was in the air, giving chase to one who brought her the joy she could not conceal.

* * *

**Author's notes: **It's short, it's cute, and Rei is pissed at me for writing it. After witnessing my step-daughter's nephew (who is four years older than her) tease her, I had to write it. I'm not big on OCs, but I couldn't see anyone but a son of Minako or Haruka being so bratty. Since I wanted Reinako fluff, you get Haruka's son. Now I need to go write smut to even myself out...


End file.
